


At the Library (Destiel)

by IAmPrettyOdd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmPrettyOdd/pseuds/IAmPrettyOdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set when Dean was in high school.<br/>Dean walks in this high school not really knowing what to expect, he has seen many just like it. But when the boy who sits in front of him, turns around to say hello, Dean knows there's something. It was weird but he could sense it, something was off about this boy, he just knew it.<br/>This is my first Destiel fic, and my first supernatural fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fan fiction, so enjoy!

The boy shivered as the frosty breeze brushed against his skin. He viewed his surroundings quickly, but carefully. High school, the boy had seen many in his life, so this could easily be the hundredth. He didn't have the picture perfect life, he didn't have a huge house, or a warm home cooked meal every night.  What he did have was a bad ass car that drove them city to city, town to town where they would live in a motel for maybe just 3 weeks or maybe 3 months, while their dad worked some place. He’d look after his little brother, and just spend his days waiting for that awesome car to drive by and pick them up again.

There had been times he didn't want to leave, maybe he made a good friend, or found that perfect girl. See Dean isn't the type to warm up to people easily, and make good, true friends, but when it did happen Dean didn't want to leave, because he ended up truly caring for that person(s). But Dean would take one look at his little brother Sammy, and he’d climb into that car and he would just leave. Because that was his priority, taking care of or just being there for Sam. Sure he’d end up feeling like shit because he’d probably let his friends down. Most of the times he didn't even get to say goodbye, or patch things up. He just left as quickly as he had come, because that was his life, living on the road.

So when he saw this new high school, he didn't think much of it. His dad said they’d be staying for a while, but that’s all he could really think about it. He said a quick “See you later.” To Sam and then Dean walked towards the seniors’ hall.

Dean shuffled to his class, wishing the crowd in front of him would go faster. He soon passed them and entered his science class. The teacher looked up from her desk and smiled, “You must be Mr. Winchester, and I’m Mrs. Blackburn, welcome to my class.” Dean shook her hand, and forced a small smile on his face. _Mr. Winchester??!?! That’s my dad’s name! God, I hope the rest of the teachers call me Dean or just Winchester._ Dean took the only empty seat, which was toward the back of the class. Mrs.Blackburn introduces him, and he just shakes it off. Usually he'd love to be the center of attention, but right now he just needed some sleep.  

"Hi, I'm Cas." The boy in front of him had turned around, Dean looked up and for a split second he thought he saw a blue aura of some type. Dean shook it off, he was probably just tired or something, or the light reflected. "Dean." he replied grimly, Dean seriously wanted nothing to do with anyone right now, he just wanted to leave. 

Castiel felt a bit hurt, he didn't have many friends unlike his older brother, Gabe. His people skills were a bit rusty, and he was a bit sensitive. Dean didn't even know him and he was already rude. Maybe he was just tired? Cas decided to just tune into Mrs.Blackburn, maybe he would actually learn something. 

The bell rang, and everyone hurried out the door. "What class do you have next?" Castiel shyly asked. "Huh? Oh uh English, Mr. Rolando." "Me too, would you like me to walk you to his class?" "Yeah sure." Dean followed Cas out the door, and they walked in silence. "So you uh listen to Metallica?" Cas asked, trying to spark a conversation. "Hell yeah! Do you?" "Sometimes, my brother likes them but I haven't really got into them, yet." Cas admitted. "I'll have to show you some time, they're really fucking awesome." Castiel nodded in agreement. "So what do you listen to?" Dean asked. "I prefer the Beatles or Pink Floyd." Dean chuckled "What?" Castiel was nervous, he really wanted to be friends with Dean. "Nothing... You just don't seem like the type of guy that would listen to Pink Floyd." Dean was actually smiling, Cas didn't know if he had made him smile, but this was good, maybe he finally made a friend. 

On the inside Dean was scolding himself,  _you're probably going to leave tomorrow! Stop making friends you know you can"t keep._ On the outside, Dean was probably smiling like a goon, mostly because Cas was different. From the way he talked to the way he walked. It was just so different, and Dean liked different, because Dean was different. It almost felt like he could relate to Cas, somehow he could. Dean immediately threw the thought away, he knew there was no one in this world he could trust, except family. Cas probably had that picture perfect life, Cas was lucky and Dean wasn't about to take that away from him, by telling him the things hes seen, and the pain hes felt. 

They got to Mr. Rolando's class, where Dean found out he had to sit right next to the teachers desk. While Cas (His only friend, so far) got to sit all the way across the class. Dean groaned, now he couldn't day dream or do anything but listen. "Fuck." Dean breathed, and this had to be English, it couldn't be something he was good at. Like Math or History. Surprisingly Dean was awesome at math, and history was just memorizing.

"Hey, Class listen up!" Mr. Rolando said, after the late bell had rung. "We have a new student, Dean Winchester. Who apparently has an awesome taste in music." Mr. Rolando gestured to his shirt. "Well Dean-O, you can call me Mr.R, and I too like Metallica." Mr.R held up his hand for a high five, and automatically Dean flinched, ready to take the hit for whatever wrong he had done. Dean quickly realized his mistake, and brushed it off, high-fiving Mr.R. 

Cas and Dean didn't have the next class together so Dean walked to Woodshop, and Cas walked to Art. Dean met Mrs.G who was awesome, she loved Metallica, and was creative. Dean had to pause for a second, he expected basic birdhouses, and lamps. But Mrs.G had elegant and creative everything from Lamps to shelves, she made her teacher chair, and she even made her desk. 

Soon Woodshop ended, and Dean went to Math. Which was boring as always, even though he was good at it, he hated it. Then finally lunch, he quickly found Cas. His dark hair, and wandering blue eyes stood out, so he was guessing he was looking for Dean. 

Cas' face brightened up when he found Dean,  _Great I wont have to sit with Gabe._ Cas had skipped a few grades so that was the only reason why he was in the same grade as his older brother. Thats another reason why Cas didn't get picked on for being different, because of his popular, more like able, older brother Gabe. 

Cas, and Dean talked endlessly. Both of them laughing like crazy at the stupidest little things. They both found a friend, for Cas it was great, but Dean knew one day he'd leave and he'd ruin this. 

The day passed by quickly, Dean didn't have his last class with Cas, so he had no idea where he was, so he waited outside for his little brother. When he had spotted Sam, he was walking with a pretty young blonde. She waved bye and walked the other way,  _Good job, Sammy_ Dean chuckled to himself. Sam half ran to Dean,  "Hey!" Sam said . "I have this Um- Project I have to do, so I need to go to the Library, do you think you could wait?" "Yeah, sure I've got some homework, I should probably do." Sam nodded in thanks and then walked in the same direction that pretty blonde did.  Dean walked towards the library so he could check out the text books he needed. 

Cas did what he usually did, he walked to the library. Then he took the books that were recently checked in, and started to put them where they belonged. He was busily working when he heard Deans voice "Um, Hey I need to know where the textbooks are." he was talking to Mrs. Lessard, the librarian. "I'm a bit busy at the moment, but I'm sure Castiel can show you." Cas turned around, and walked towards Dean. "You work here?" "No. I'm a library aid." "So you like to read?" Castiel laughed, "Don't ask stupid questions Dean, of course I love to read." "Any Recommendations?" 'Yeah, but first lets get that textbook."  "I need the history one or whatever." "Dammit, I forgot about history, would you mind if we studied together?" Dean shook his head, as Cas got two books off the shelf. 

Cas  had finished shelving by the time Dean walked in, so they sat at a table, and started to gather up some notes. "God, I hate History." Cas mumbled to him self. Dean nodded in agreement, well not really Dean didn't like homework, but History was an okay class. 

Sam walked up to the table around an hour later, "Hey, you ready to go?" Dean looked up and sighed. "Yeah sure." Cas had already started to gather his stuff. "Hey, Cas its late do you have a ride home or something?"  "I live right over there," Cas gestured to the neighborhood near the school. 

Dean waved goodbye, and Cas and Dean went their separate ways, hopefully they would see each other tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean getting to know each other :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like I said this is my first Supernatural fic, and if I accidentally type Cass instead of Cas, forgive me.

Cas couldn't sleep. He just couldn't, maybe he didn't want to, maybe he was afraid Dean Winchester was just a dream or a trick. Thats the name that kept popping up in his mind,   _Dean. Dean. DEAN!!!!_ He was just surprised that someone actually hung out with him today. Why did he keep thinking about him? He wasn't perfect, he could sometimes be a jerk. But Dean Winchester was amazing, and so interesting. Cas just knew there was something more too him. Because Cas must have insomnia or something, he gets up from his bed and sits at his desk. Cas pulls out  his sketch book, and begins to draw. Maybe that will soothe him into sleeping. 

Dean wakes up, he takes a shower, brushes his teeth, and then BOOM, the thought dawns on him. What had been etching into the back of his skull, all night long.  _Castiel._  

He had not been shook awake in the middle of the night, so he could get in that car and leave. Maybe his Dad was telling the truth, maybe they would stay. For at least another day, he could still leave tomorrow. His Dad was a flaky person. But still he had another day, another day with Castiel. He liked that name, the way it could just roll off his tongue. Dean immediately stopped himself, he always knew he was a bit of a queer, but how the hell did he know Cas was? He can't start daydreaming about a straight guy, not again at least. He always hated that feeling of rejection. Dean buried his feelings like he always did and trudged to school. Sam walked off with that blonde girl, Dean really needed to learn her name. Somehow Dean ended up in first period, with Cas.The older boy felt nervous and clumsy even though they didn't do anything but listen to Mrs. Whatsherface for the first ten minutes of class. Dean knew what he was doing, the birds started to chirp in his chest. (Because butterflies are creepy as hell)  _Dammit Dean, stop this._ He quickly scolded himself,  _Cas is not gay, hes way to handsome, and adorable, and funny, and- Fuck. Dean stop doing this to yourself, think about women. Just someone, uhhhh like Meg she seems cool. Yeah I bet Meg likes Cas, I bet they even have a thing for each other. See you can't ruin that Dean you just can't._

Cas and Dean walked together after school was out, it was casual of course, friend to friend. "So, uh Dean." Cas wanted to stop talking about bands, or whatever for once, he wanted to unlock Dean. Like unlock his back story, or at least have a more personal friendship with him. 

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Where are you from?" Dean raised his eyebrow, "Kansas, why?"

"I'm from here, and I'm trying to get to know you, Dean." "Oh." "Whats your favorite color?"

"I dunno, yours?"

"I dunno seems like a great color and all, but i'm going to have to go with blue."

"So Cas, do you have any brothers or sisters."

"I have two older brothers, one actually goes here, the other is in college or whatever."

"I have a little brother,"

"Cool, Anyway-"

"No fear, Dr. Bad-ass is here!" Dean turned around to see a lynyrd skynyrd roadie. "Hey whats up!"

"Uh-hey?" Dean couldn't help but smiling, who the hell is this guy.

"So anyways, I don't have friends, You have friend, maybe we could hang out?"

"Seriously YOU don't have friends."

"Yeah buddy, get off your mother fucking high horse alright. I just moved here."

"Me too, Dean Winchester."

"Ash."

"Cas"

"Hey I know you! You have that douche bag for a brother!" Cas blushed, Gabe could sometimes be a dick. 

"But you seem pretty cool, anyways I-"

"Woah, WOAH, WOAH. Ash, babe don't annoy the seniors."

"Ah Charlie, my queen."

"Back off you dick, I have a girlfriend."

"Uh huh, more like friends with benefits, don't kid yourself hon."

"Fuck you, anyway who are these amigos?"

Ash chuckled, "Cas and Dean."

"Sup, I'm Charlie."

Dean nodded, "Girlfriend?" 

"Yeah, do you have a problem with lesbians?" Charlie spat. 

"No," Dean chuckled, "Well Charlie, Dr.Bad-ass, We were just headed to the library." Dean started.

"To make out?"

"WHAT NO!" Cas sputtered

"Oh C'mon, you guys can not be straight."

 "Charlie, I think you're gaydar is off." Ash giggled. 

"Well.." Dean looked at his shoes. 

"You are not!" Ash gasped. 

"Ash shut up, y'know you have a thing for that Asian boy." Ash blushed, and shrugged. Not like Dean could blame him, Asians are hot. 

"Wow, I guess we're all gay then." Castiel whispered, though everyone heard him, and laughed. 

"We can call ourselves the Flaming Homosexuals," Charlie smiled. 

"Charlie, you're the only one that's flaming." Ash said gesturing to her red hair. 

"Well I should probably go to the library." Cas sighed, looking at his watch. 

"Yeah, me too, I need to get some homework done." 

"Alright see you guys later." 

When Dean was sure that Ash, and Charlie couldn't see them; he took Castiels hand, and held it. Dean was really surprised to see Cas didn't move away. Cas was really surprised that Dean actually liked him enough to hold his hand. 

 


End file.
